herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shirabe Tsukuyomi
{Hero Infobox |image = |-|Normal = |-|Transformed = |alias = None |origin = Senki Zesshou Symphogear (2013) |occupation = Symphogear user |skills = Shul Shagana |hobby = Befriending Kirika Akatsuki |goals = To save the world from the likes of Dr. Ver, Carol Malus Dienheim, and Autoscorers (succeeded) To prevent Adam Weishaupt and his minions from destroying the world (succeeded) |family = Finé (ancestor; deceased) |friends = Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Miku Kohinata, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Kirika Akatsuki |enemies = Dr. Ver, Carol Malus Dienheim, Autoscorers, Saint-Germain, Prelati, Cagliostro, Adam Weishaupt, Tiki |type of hero = Speedster |Image size = 300 |Full Name = Shirabe Tsukuyomi |Occupation = Symphogear user |powers/skills = Shul Shagana }} Shirabe Tsukuyomi is one of the seven main heroines of the Symphogear franchise. She was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Kirika. It's revealed that she is to be newest reincarnation of Fine. She is voiced by Yoshino Nanjo. Etymology Shirabe (調) - Means "Tune" in Japanese. Tsukuyomi (月読) - Means "Moon Reader" in Japanese. It is also short for the name of the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto Appearance Shirabe has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots. When briefly possessed by Finé, Shirabe gains Fine's distinctive catlike eyes. Casual_Shirabe.png Shirabe_AXZ.png Shirabe_S.O.N.G._Uniform.png School_Shirabe.png Shirabe-Swimsuit.png Shirabe-PJs.png Personality Shirabe is very silent and calm, she is sometimes emotionless. However, this is most likely a facade to hide how deeply she cares for her teammates, as during her fight against Kirika in Season 2, Episode 12 she said that she wouldn't want a world without Kirika, and the few people who were saved using the methods Dr. Ver planned to use would doubtless feel the same way. History Past Shirabe's past prior to becoming part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but it is known from her character description for Symphogear AXZ that she became one of the Receptor Children during some sort of accident, which is when she was kidnapped and placed in the White Orphanage. It is known that she is an orphan. Symphogear G Along with Kirika Akatsuki, Shirabe Tsukuyomi made a debut at the start of a season. She and Kirika are seen at the concert in Nippon Budoka nafter Ryoko Sakurai's demise. Suddenly, she and Kirika ambushed Tsubasa Kazanari in the concert fight until Hibiki and Chris arrived to fight them. Suddenly, a giant regenerating Noise was sent by Professor Nastassja, allowing them to retreat. After Tsubasa Kazanari was badly beaten by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Kirika arrived to defeat both Chris Yukine and Hibiki. Then, they retreat again. Later, she and Kirika attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. Shirabe participated the song performance, along with Kirika. After the Nephilim was killed and defeated by the hands of Hibiki Tachibana, she and Kirika enjoyed the relaxation time. Nastassja's sickness started to develop. She and Kirika started to locate Ver., who finds Nephilim's heart and attacks the school. She and Kirika ended saving him from Hibiki's final attack. They fight with Hibiki with an overdose of LiNKER. Suddenly, she and Kirika retreated again. She and Kirika battle the newly trained Symphogear heroines, but both of them gave up. After Miku was free from Dr. Ver's control, Shirabe realizes that Kirika was siding with the Fine Group, along with Chris Yukine. Shirabe has finally redeemed herself to join the Symphogear heroines. With the help of Genjuro Kazanari, Hibiki ecnourages Shirabe to believe what is right. So, she can improve better. After arriving at Frontier, Tsubasa Kazanari goes to confront Chris Yukine alone. Shirabe Tsukuyomi confronts Kirika Akatsuki. The battle starts. She and Kirika fight each other to the death. After the fight, Shirabe sacrifices herself to save Kirika Akatsuki from having a last attempt of commiting suicide. In her unconciousness, Shirabe was approached by the soul of Finé, had helped the blessed words of Hibiki Tachibana. Her life was given after being saved. So, she and Kirika can help to save Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Kirika join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. With the Symphogear powers of Shirabe and Kirika absorbed, Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX She and Kirika returned in the next season. After the two Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the new threat of Autoscorers, she and Kirika decided to rescue Chris Yukine from the Alca-Noise. Suddenly, she and Kirika confront Micha in 2-in-1 battle. She and Kirika were badly defeated by Micha and the Alca-Noise. They were about to be killed; but they were saved by Tsubasa and Chris with their newly upgraded Symphogear armor. She and Kirika decided to escort themselves to safety. After the first battle and defeat of Carol Malus Dienheim, she and the Symphogear Heroines spend a happy at the beach. Suddenly, they encountered Garie. However, Maria managed to activate the ignite module correctly by defeating an Autoscorer for good. She, Shirabe, and Hibiki battled Micha Jawkan. They were badly bested by Micha. However, she and Shirabe were able to defeat Micha by activating Ignite Module. Continuing to pursue Leah and Carol, Kirika and her friends got shocked that Dr. Ver was able to escape imprisonment. Suddenly, she and Shirabe were knocked down by Leah, allowing Chris Yukine to continue the fight by finishing her off with the Ignite Module. Shirabe and the others entered the final battle against Carol by aiding Hibiki Tachibana. In the end, they manage to defeat Carol once and for all. Symphogear AXZ Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Various Shul Shagana tron Transformations Shirabe_G_Symphogear.png Shirabe_Tsukuyomi_Symphogear_GX.png Shirabe_X-Drive.png Shirabe_Ignite_Module.png Shirabe_Rebuild_Gear.png Abilities As the owner of Shul Shagana and Symphogear user, Shirabe was capable of killing with the power and the use of Symphogear armor during battles. However, she indirectly obtains LiNKER. Her Armed Gear is strange and it is not carried. She is capable of using futuristic rollerskates and buzz saw discs of various sizes hidden in the rabbit-like design on her head. During third season,her weapon is composed with a pair of sharp blade yo-yos, the skirt of her armor has been capable os using buzzsaw. Attacks *'Alpha Style 100 Samsara '- Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Shirabe's compartments. *'Ganma Style Swastika Kasha '- Shirabe's components unfold into a pair of wald arms which end in one massive buzzsaw capable of making a shiled or a wall. These buzzsaws can be launched to as largest versions of Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' attacks. *'Reverse Ganma Style Reckless Swastika Finish' - A doubled version of Ganma Style Infinite Firewheels so that it can use four buzzsaws. *'Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Full Moon '- Both of Buzzsaws combine into a large solo wheel vehicle which can be used for transportation. Songs Solo *Okyo Shul Shagana (G) *PRACTICE MODE (G) *Genocide Saw Heaven (GX) *SENSE OF DISTANCE (GX) *Melodious Moonlight (AXZ) *Draft folder (AXZ) *Gohoshi... Maide Mode (XDU) Group Songs *ORBITAL BEAT (Ver.ZABADA) (with Kirika Akatsuki) *Edge Works of Goddess ZABADA (with Kirika Akatsuki) *Hajimari no Babel (with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kirika Akatsuki) *Nijiro no Flugel (with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kirika Akatsuki) *Just Loving X-Edge (with Kirika Akatsuki) *Arigato wo Utai Nagara (with Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kirika Akatsuki) *Senritsu Sorority (with Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kirika Akatsuki) *Gizagizagirai Full Throttle (with Kirika Akatsuki) *Fugetsu no Shisso (with Tsubasa Kazanari) *Axia no Kaze (with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kirika Akatsuki) *Daisuki Suki Sugi (with Kirika Akatsuki) Trivia *Shirabe's battle song genre is Jpop. *Shirabe uses Japanese and Greek language for her attack names. *Shirabe was one of the Receptor Children, orphans selected to become the body to hold Fine's soul. *Shirabe and Sakurai Ryōko's hairstyle are similar to Fine's. *Her relic's name,along with Kirika's was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Shirabe has a rabbit-like design. *Shirabe, Kirika and Miku have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Shirabe wears the opposite colour of Kirika's relic. *Shirabe is the third character to have dubstep in her song.The first was Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the second Kohinata Miku. *Shirabe is the Gear user with the third largest number of attacks (10). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronounciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調/melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki（暁）'s left part is 日 which means Sun. Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi（月読）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in Ep 11 and 12. Gallery Shirabe Tsukuyomi (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 5).jpeg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Seven Symphogear Heroines.JPG Symphogear GX Cast of Heroines.png Shirabe Tragic Downfall.jpeg|Shirabe's tragic downfall Shirabe Tsukuyomi Boobs Mouse Pad.jpg Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi with Hestia Outfit.jpg|Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi with Hestia Outfit Kirika and Shirabe White outfit duet.jpg Shirabe Tsukuyomi Civilian Outfit.jpeg Shirabe Tsukuyomi Christmas Outfit.jpeg Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Straight man Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Falsely Accused Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Selfless Category:Bond Protector Category:Orphans Category:Bond Creator Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists